Gems
by BluestarIsCrazy
Summary: "I bring with me a prophecy. There are 4 gems, each one controls an element but before carful with these precious gems emerald, sapphire, ruby and diamond for they can be put on a dark path and that will mean the end of the clans but put them on a path of light and it will mean a new beginning"
1. Prolouge and Allegiance

_**Hey guys! This is my first warrior cats fanfiction, it starts after Jayfeather becomes a medicine cat. This chapter is the prologue and allegiances. Just so you know I lost my warrior books so I can't remember most of the names, I'll just make up some of the last part and I don't remember what they all look like! Again sorry! I don't own anything but **__**emeraldspirit, rubystorm, sapphirepool and diamondheart of Thunderclan and any other cat with a * next to it**_

allegiances.

**Thunderclan:**

**LEADER: **

**Firestar: ginger tom with green eyes, mate to sandstorm**

**DEPUTY:**

**Brambleclaw: dark brown tabby tom with light brown stripes and amber eyes, mate to squirrelflight **

**MEDICINE CAT:**

**Jayfeather: light grey tom with cloudy unseeing blue eyes **

**(apprentice emeraldspirit: sleek black she-cat with deep green eyes and the power to control the element earth)**

**WARRIORS:**

**Greystripe: long haired grey tom, mate to Millie**

**(apprentice snowpaw)**

**Sandstorm: a pale ginger she-cat, mate to firestar**

**Cloudtail: a long haired white tom, mate to Ferncloud**

**Swiftclaw: black and white tom, mate to Frostfur**

**(apprentice meadowpaw)**

**Brackenfur: brown tabby tom, mate to rubystorm**

**(apprentice ringpaw)**

**Brightheart: she-cat, white with ginger spots half blind**

**Lionblaze: big golden tabby tom mate to Cinderheart**

**Leafpool: black she-cat with a white tail**

**Squirrelflight: dark ginger she-cat, mate to brambleclaw**

**Cinderheart: dark grey she-cat, mate to Lionblaze**

**Dovewing: white she-cat with amber eyes**

**Dustpelt: dark brown tabby tom**

***Sapphirepool: a blue-grey she-cat with dark blue eyes and the power to control the element water**

**(apprentice ravenpaw)**

***Rubystorm: red furred she-cat with unusual red eyes and the power to control the element fire, mate to Brackenfur**

***Diamondheart: pure white she-cat with unusual white eyes and the power to control the element air.**

**APPRENTICES **

**Snowpaw: a pure white tom**

***Meadowpaw: a petty tortoise-shell she-cat**

**Ringpaw: red tom with a fluffy tail**

***Ravenpaw: a pure black she-cat**

**QUEENS**

**Daisy: has a dapple coat never leaves the nursery**

**Frostfur: white she-cat with blue eyes, Mate to Swiftclaw (kits: bluekit a she-cat, robinkit a tom)**

**Millie: a black and white she-cat, mate to Greystripe. Former kittypet (kit briakit a she-kit**

**Ferncloud: a pale grey she-cat, mate to Cloudtail (specklekit she-cat, reedkit she-cat, emberkit tom)**

**ELDERS**

**Longtail: a pale tabby tom with an unusual long tail also blind**

**Mousefur: small dusky brown she-cat**

**Brindleface: a once pretty tabby she-cat. oldest in Thunderclan **

**Purdy: old grey tom tells too many stories**

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER:**

**Onestar: a brown tabby tom**

**DEPUTY:**

**Webfoot: dark grey tabby**

**(apprentice mountainpaw)**

**MEDICINE CAT**

**Littlecloud: small white tom**

**(apprentice: starpaw)**

**WARRIORS:**

**Foxstep: a red haired tom with white ears**

**(apprentice rowenpaw)**

***Bloodwing: red furred she-cat with black ears, tail, paws and face**

***spottedclaw: a red, brown and black tom**

***Shadowfleet: a black tom with white ears and tail**

**(apprentice: sparrowpaw)**

**Gorsefeather: a dark grey she-cat**

**Tawnyfur: golden brown she-cat**

***Slivernight: a silver she-cat with black streaks **

**APPRENTICES**

**Sparrowpaw: light brown tabby tom**

***Mountainpaw: A huge dark grey she-cat with a white tail**

**Rowenpaw: tortoiseshell tom with unusually long ears**

***Starpaw: golden she-cat with brown ears**

**QUEENS**

***Flamespirit: orange-red she-cat with 2 she-kits; thrushkit and pigonkit **

**ELDERS:**

**Mudclaw: mottled dark brown tom**

**Runningbrook: light grey she-cat**

**RIVERCLAN:**

**LEADER:**

**Leopardstar: unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat**

**DEPUTY:**

**Mistyfoot: grey she-cat with blue eyes**

**MEDICINE CAT**

**Kestrelflight: sliver she-cat **

**(apprentice: rockpaw)**

**WARRIORS**

**Shadepelt: very dark grey tom**

**(apprentice hollypaw)**

**Blackclaw: smoky black tom **

***Raventail: pure white she-cat with a black tail**

***Softmoon: black tom with a white moon on his head**

***Nightstorm: black tom with evil looking amber eyes**

***Dewtalon: small white tom with grey patches**

***Lilystream: sliver tabby she-cat with dark ginger stripes**

**(apprentice: rabbitpaw)**

***Rivernight: black and white tom**

**APPRENTICES**

**Hollypaw: black she-cat with greens eyes (re-incarnation of hollyleaf)**

***Rabbitpaw: tan tabby tom with long legs**

***Rockpaw: dark brown tom with white ears and paws**

**QUEENS  
*mapledawn: grey, black and white she cat with one kit tom: frostkit**

**ELDERS:**

**Heavystep: thickest tabby tom**

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER**

**Blackstar: large white tom with jet-black paws, mate to Darkflower**

**DEPUTY**

**Mudfur: dark brown she-cat**

**MEDICINE CAT**

**Tigerstorm: dark brown tabby tom**

**(apprentice: pinepaw)**

**WARRIORS**

***Shadowflame: black and red she-cat**

**(apprentice: yarrowpaw)**

***Ferntail: a pure white tom**

***Darksoul: tortoiseshell she-cat with white tipped tail and ears**

**Moonfire: black tom with ice blue eyes**

**(apprentice: sweetpaw)**

**Feathersong: calcio she-cat**

**Frostflight: white she-cat**

***Snowspot: white tom with black spots**

***Stormleaf: dark grey tom with silver streaks**

**(apprentice: sunpaw)**

***Birdstorm: brown and reddish she-cat**

**Berrytail: white she-cat with a red tail**

**APPRENTICES:**

***Sweetpaw: chocolate brown she-cat with eyes that sparkle**

**Sunpaw: bright golden yellow tabby tom**

***Yarrowpaw: black tom with silver tail**

**Pinepaw: brown and white tabby she-cat **

**QUEENS**

**Darkflower: black she-cat, 3 kits she-kit: frogkit tom: mosskit she-kit: hawkkit**

**ELDERS  
spiritsong: white she-cat with small figure**

**Ivythorn: red and black tom **

_**Prologue**_

Jayfeather's pov

I'm in my den sorting the herbs, how they manage to always jumble up is beyond me. When I get to the poppy seeds I'm concerned. _Hm, I think I need more. _I thought, I just need to finish checking the rest of the store room. Finally, I also don't know why there are so many herbs._ I don't think it's really necessary. _I thought grumpily.Just as I'm walking to the entrance there's a scream. _Oh god, it's Cinderheart. Her kits are coming. _I dashed to the medicine cat den and grabbed the necessary herbs.

"Hush darling, Jayfeather will be here soon" I heard Lionblaze as he calmed Cinderheart down.

_Ok now I just have to find a stick. _I ran into the forest, where's a stick. Where's a stick,Aha! Found one. I race back to the nursery where the distressed queen is.

"Here Cinderheart, bite this stick. Good, now when the next wave of pain hits I want you to push." I instructed carefully she gave me a quick nod before more pain hit.

After she pushes, a little white she-cat is born I pass it to Lionblaze and told him

"Nip the sack and lick her fur the wrong way" he nodded then proceeded to do so.

But this isn't finished yet just then Cinderheart starts screaming some more.

After a while it's all over and the happy couple have 4 lovely daughters.

"What are you gonna name them?" I asked excited to hear my nieces' names. Lionblaze gave a small chuckle. Then pointed to the white kit

"This is diamondkit-"he points to the red kit "-and this is rubykit" he looks at his mate who points to the blue-grey kit "this is sapphirekit-"Cinderheart also points to the black kit "-and this is emeraldkit, our little gems" I purr in amusement.

"Okay, I'm going to my den now goodnight." They both say goodbye to me before turning their attention to the kits.

When I get there I pad some moss for my nest, I decided to make it extra comfy tonight. I always do after a kitting. After a while I fall into sleep.

I wake up in the familiar hunting grounds of starclan. I'm curious to know why I am here.

"I believe I can answer that" I know that voice, it's…. spottedleaf! I look around for the pretty she-cat.

She then pops up in front of me "I bring with me a prophecy. There are 4 gems, each one controls an element but before carful with these precious gems emerald, sapphire, ruby and diamond for they can be put on a dark path and that will mean the end of the clans but put them on a path of light and it will mean a new beginning"

"Wait! What are these gems?" I shout out, but she just fades

I suddenly bolt right out of my bed. Wait- sapphire, ruby, emerald and diamond? Oh starclan! Its sapphirekit, rubykit, emeraldkit and diamondkit! Oh I just hope that they choose the right path…. Or were all doomed.


	2. glares and hateful kin

_**My apology's I still haven't found my books! I even think I'm missing characters! This is a disaster! I'm going to continue to write but if I find my books I'll let you know and I'll do a re-write I can't even remember how the kits to apprentices thing goes! I officially suck! If you could be such a big help and let me know anything I forgot. I'll appreciated it thanks!**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Emerald kit's pov**

"I, firestar look upon these kits who wish to train in your noble code-" finally! We get to train as apprentices, some of us to be warriors! But not me, because I'm going to be a medicine cat.

My sister's and I all wanted to be medicine cats, but Jayfeather said only one of us could be one. He had a contest to see who could remember the most herbs and their use. I won. He said I needed to be a medicine cat because I have an earth power. But when he chose me rubykit, sapphirekit and diamondkit stopped talking to me. They wouldn't play with me anymore, they just…. Ignored me. Every time I'd walk by they would give me a glare full of jealousy. Sometimes they would tackle me with their claws unsheathed till they drew blood; cats wondered where I got the cuts. But I never told them the truth; I couldn't do that to my kin. Even if they are the ones that caused it. But it doesn't matter now, we are becoming apprentices. I stand up straighter and shake my head to clear it.

"Until you have earned your warrior name you'll be known as diamondpaw, your mentor is Dovewing" my sister touch noses with her mentor, when she sees me looking I smile. But I just get a glare. Is it because I'm becoming Jayfeather's apprentice? Or because I have an earth power?

"-Sapphirepaw, your mentor will be Swiftclaw. And Rubypaw your mentor will be me." Both cats rub noses with their mentor then turn to also glare at me. Rubypaw gives me a look of pure hatred.

"Now emeraldkit Jayfeather said it is your wish to train to be a medicine cat is this true?" I suddenly feel very small under the hateful glances of my siblings, but now is not the time to shy away.

"Yes it is." I say in confidence that I didn't know I had, everyone but my sisters are giving me encouragement stare's.

"Very well, Jayfeather will take you to moon pool tonight at half-moon to receive your apprentice name. Let's hear it for Sapphirepaw, diamondpaw and Rubypaw!

"Diamondpaw! Rubypaw! Sapphirepaw!" all my clan mates are cheering their names. I start to but my kin look at me as if they would want to kill me, I think if they could they would. So I don't even bother, I just hung my head low.

"Meeting dismissed" the clan goes back to doing whatever they were doing before.

I make my way over to the medicine den; and thought I have to end this.

**(This is just a little thing of emeraldkit's sisters' pov to show what they are thinking while their becoming apprentices)**

Rubypaw's pov

Stupid Emeraldkitwhy does _she_ get to be a medicine cat! Just because she has an even stupider power! Well news flash Jayfeather, we all have powers. Mines fire, sometimes I would start small fires to keep us warm during the leaf-bare. All she does is bring plants back to life, and fresh kill is drawn to her! I once saw her play with a squirrel and a mouse! At least we get to be warriors though, maybe we can train and when where warriors we can get our payback.

Sapphirepaw's pov

I sighed, Rubypaw won't let me talk to emeraldkit, she's jealous that she will be a medicine cat and we won't,. I don't mind she won fair and square, plus it would be good to have an earth power be a medicine cat. She can revive the herbs if they die, and grow them if there too small. My power is water; I can both freeze and boil it. I can also breathe under water, we were all happy to find we had powers we were special. But since emeraldkit is becoming a medicine cat we've been growing apart. I just hope Rubypaw won't do anything mouse-brain.

Diamondpaw's pov

Yaaaay! We are finally apprentices; I have been waiting moons for this, I mean just 6. I sighed. I wish Rubypaw will let me talk to emeraldpaw, I miss her. My power is air, I can control the wind and I can sorter float/fly if I concentrate. I find it pretty cool that emeraldkit has the power earth; it means she's closer to nature than everyone else, Rubypaw Is just a hothead who wishes she could be the medicine cat. But emeraldkit needs to be it. Rubypaw makes us glare at her as if we hate her. I just… it's not fair! She doesn't deserve this, I'm gonna go talk to her now. Yeah that will make us better.

I pad over to her and Jayfeather's den and enter. But I saw something that has scarred me for life.

Emeraldkit's pov

What did do? What did I do! They hate me; they hate me because of my power. I need to make this right; yes I know what I need to do. Jayfeather told me about death berries, they can kill a cat in less than two minutes. I-if I eat some they will forgive me and love me again. They would see me in starclan; they would play and talk to me forever. Yes I'm going to eat death berries.

I start to lap some up when diamondpaw comes in "Emeraldkit! NOOOO!" I give her a smile I die happy knowing my family still loves me.

I fall on my side the berries already working; I guess it's quicker when you're young.

"I-its ok Diamondpaw, I-I'm ready, I can't do this anymore. B-but I love you tell Rubypaw and Sapphirepaw I love them too and I'll miss them in starclan." I rasp out feeling the life draining out of me.

"No no no no! You weren't supposed to die! I came to apologise to say I was sorry, it was Rubypaw's fault she wouldn't let us talk to you. Please don't die!" she was crying wow did she really care? I yelp, It hurts as I take some of my last breathes.

"S-see you I-in s-starclan sis" were my last words as I take my final breath.

Diamondpaw's pov

No she can't be dead! Wait I need to get Jayfeather yeah he'll know what to do. I race out of the medicine den and find Jayfeather sharing tongues with Leafpool.

"Jayfeather Emeraldkit's eaten death berries! She needs help." Jayfeather is already in the den as I say death.

Me, Sapphirepaw, Rubypaw, Leafpool, firestar and Jayfeather are all in the medicine den. I think she's dead, her chest isn't moving. Oh starclan why did we ignore her? It's all Rubypaw's fault! I launch at Rubypaw with my claws unsheathed.

"This is all your fault! You wanted us to ignore her! She could still be here if you weren't being a foxheart!" I slash her face with my claws. When firestar pulls me away I see what I've done.

She had been too shocked to move, her left ear is torn. She has a scar beneath her eyes, her lip is bleeding, and if firestar hadn't pulled me away I would have killed Rubypaw!

I-i almost killed her! My own kin. I'm about to run off but something makes me and everyone freeze.

"What's going on?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Dun dun dun! Cliff hanger. Who do you think it is? Game! Anyway thank you for reading I hoped you like it I know it's not the best but it's something. Byeeee.**_


	3. making a new friend

_**Thanks for the reviews and I shall reveal who the mysterious cat is! Mwahahaha!**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Emeraldkit's pov

I awake in a dark place, it's in the middle of a forest but it isn't Thunderclan. I know that much because I died, death by berries. Am I in starclan? Where is everyone? Am I being rejected? I shouldn't have eaten the berries. I could be alone forever.

"Hello young one." Said an unfamiliar she-cat, I look around franticly for the strange cat.

"W-where are you?! Show yourself." I yowl out hoping to catch her attention.

"Young warrior you need not yell for me, just ask." She pops in front of me, I take a step back. What she looks like me but older and scarier.

"I j-just wanted to know y-your name" mouse-brain! Quit stuttering.

She gives me a warm smile. "My name is Earth of nature's spirit or just Earthspirit, the she-cat with the original earth power" I brighten instantly at that, wow another cat with my power! But I can't be a medicine cat anymore, I sadden at the thought.

"Little one you will be still a medicine cat, us powered cat have 5 lives. You see it is not your time, I too was a medicine cat when I was alive." Aw she looks upset now.

"Why are you so sad?" even at six moons I'm still curious as a kit. Her look hardens.

"I am not sad, I am angry! My sisters all ignored me as a kit. Firestorm more than anything, she was jealous of me being picked to be his medicine cat apprentice, but unlike your sisters _all _of mine hated me, now I'm stuck here by myself. It's lonely here." She sobbed, I give her a comforting lick on the shoulder.

It shouldn't be fair that she was hated; maybe I can make her feel better. Yeah and I know just how to do it.

"Hey Earthspirit you can enter cats dreams yes?" "Yes, why?" perfect I think she'll like my offer.

"well when I go back to my clan maybe you can visit me and train me the way you were trained and teach me what else I can do with my powers. It would be me and you forever." I jumped up and down at the thought.

I think she likes the idea as well because she looks so happy now, she won't be lonely anymore.

"I would like that very much, but be warned if you get hurt in training the scars and blood will be visible when you wake up."' I shrugged; I don't mind, it's a price I'm willing to pay.

"I know the chance I'm taking."

"Well it's about time you wake up before you are buried." I shivered at the thought, being buried alive wow.

I'm about to say bye when I'm already fading into blackness.

I wake up to a ruckus. Firestar, Jayfeather, Leafpool, Rubypaw, diamondpaw and Sapphirepaw are all in here. Wait diamondpaw and Rubypaw are fighting; when they stop her wounds are horrific. Diamond has a look of shock on her face, she's about to bolt. I gotta think of something to say, the only words I can think of are.

"What's going on?" gee couldn't think of anything else mouse-brain!

But it worked because everyone looks at me with a face of disbelief; I mean who can blame them, I _died _just then.

"Care to explain why you ate death berries!" wow why is Jayfeather mad? I came back to life.

"i-I couldn't handle being hated by my siblings, I thought if I took my life I could be at peace knowing my family loved me." I sobbed it still hurt to even _think _about killing myself now, I was being selfish. I just felt…lonely Like Earthspirit, I wish I was with her still she understood my pain.

"_it's not your time yet" _I heard her whisper. I whimper because I think everyone hates me now.

"Hey ssshhhh it's okay you'll be fine." Sapphirepool cooed, I guess my sister's really do love me, I look over to Rubypaw but she's glaring at me. Why? Shouldn't she be happy I'm alive? Diamondpaw is just standing there frozen in shock, not moving just…..

"D-diamondpaw? Please talk to me." I whimpered, I'm still sore from the after effects of the berries. It was really painful. It was also painful to see Rubystorm reject me.

"h-how are you a-alive?" diamondpaw stuttered. I should tell her what Earthspirit said.

"I was in a place with a she-cat name Earthspirit, the first earth user. She told me all powered cats have 5 lives. I just lost a life when I ate the death berries." I looked away ashamed.

Jayfeather got a look of pure horror when I mentioned Earthspirit, why? It's like she done something wrong.

"Where did you say you woke up again?" Leafpool said in a high voice. Confused I told her.

"Oh my great starclan! She has returned, the legends said she would, oh why did it have to be now." Jayfeather was mumbling but it sounded mouse-brained.

"What's the matter? Is she evil?" I was even more curious about her now

Leafpool takes a deep breath "it was long ago just after the clans were made, back in the old forest there were four cats; water of the dazzling pool, or waterpool. Fire of the flaming storm, or firestorm. Air of the windy heart, or airheart and Earth of nature's spirit or Earthspirit. When they were kits they played together ate together and slept together and they also controlled the four elements like you kits. One day it was time for bird of jay feather or….Jayfeather the medicine cat to get an apprentice. But when he picked Earthspirit and not the others, they were at a silent battle; they wouldn't talk or even look at their _lucky _sister. They would injure her; combine their powers against her till eventually she died. But she regained life somehow and murdered her sisters in cold blood, by taking all their lives at once. Of cause when the clan heard of this she was to be executed at dawn, her last words were 'I will get my revenge when the next lot of powered kits come around, I don't how long it will take but mark my words when the day does come. Haha say good bye to your precious clans' then her throat was slit, ever since then every time a powered kit was born they were killed immediately. The powered ones eventually stopped coming and the clans were at peace. Listen to me emeraldkit no matter what happens; promise you'll never talk to Earthspirit again." She mews desperately

Oh starclan that's awful. I can't really promise Leafpool though because I already _promised _Earthspirit. I'm just gonna have to lie, I don't think she will abuse my power when I train with her and if she does I will *gulp* abandon her.

"_Thank you for choosing to trust me, I won't abuse you, count on that. See you tonight_" I heard her whispers once more, strange

"I promise, I mean I don't wanna be a mouse-brained evil cat" I gave them a reassuring smile that seemed to work.

"Very well, get some sleep. We go to moon pool tomorrow" Jayfeather ordered. I gave him a nod before getting some moss for my nest. My last thing I heard before sleep over came was

"_Let the fun begin."_

Jayfeather's pov

Hmmm, I don't trust her she's not one to abandon someone doesn't matter if there evil. I can tell what she's thinking and there not good thoughts.

"Very well, get some sleep. We go to moon pool tomorrow" I ordered. She pads towards her nest and falls into a deep sleep.

"I think you should watch her dreams, I think she'll go even if she promised" whispered Leafpool. I nod at her and pad towards my moss nest and fall asleep. The prophecy ringing in my ears.

"_Put them on a path of darkness and it will mean the end of the clans, but put them on a path of light and it will mean a new beginning."_

Oh starclan.


	4. mistakes

Diamondpaw: I'm a banana! (Does a creepy dance)

Sapphirepaw: please tell me you haven't had catnip (face-paws)

Emeraldpaw: Hello readers! Just so you know I gave diamondpaw catnip and, I am the writer's fav!

Rubypaw: (snorts) dude, we all know that you did! You're a medicine cat! And I'm the writer's fav!

Me: calm down neither of you are my fav! ….. Shadowfleet is and I commanded emeraldpaw to give diamondpaw catnip so blame me!

Shadowfleet: wooo hooo! I'm her fav1 =) na-na-na-na-na-na

Everyone from all clans start the great battle about who's the fav and who's to blame

Me: ummm I had no part in this….*walks away in the midst of the battle*

Jayfeather: what the darkforest is happening? *is blind*

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Emeraldpaw's pov

It's been a moon since I was apprenticed by both Jayfeather and Earthspirit, okay I know she's *evil* and all but she has been nothing but kind to me. We have learnt a lot about herbs that Jayfeather still hasn't told me about, even expert hunting positions.

Sometimes we do battle training but not often because I'm a medicine cat, but I still learnt a lot more here. Right now we are working on our earth power and what we can do.

"Okay, now concentrate on the flower and bring it to life." Earthspirit instructed, she has already shown me but it's harder than it looks. I stop and start panting; then I notice the flower became a little green in the stalk.

"I did it!" I jumped up and excitedly, that one was a really hard move. Then I notice a flash of grey in the bushes. Huh? I don't pay it anymore attention because my mentor is praising me.

"Good job emerald, (that's my nick name) I know that was difficult but you did it on your first try!" at first I thought she was being sarcastic, but I felt like I could just knew she was telling the truth.

"Thanks Earth, (her nick name)" I puff out my chest, proud of her praise.

Earthspirit looks to the sky. "Okay one last lesson tonight, can you tell me what time it is?"

How come she looks amused? I also look to the sky and realised. I flattened my ears.

"Time to go back" I mumble, I enjoy our training sessions. I hate it when I have to leave; it means my mentor becomes lonely again.

Her look softens "don't be sad, I'll be here tomorrow night. Now what do you do when you wake up?" ah ha, I remember this lesson.

"Cover up my scratches so no one notices" I recited by heart, must have done alright because Earthspirit gives me an approving look.

"And what do you use to prevent infection?" she's giving me easy questions!

"Either marigold or horsetail then wrap the wound in cobwebs" Earthspirit gives me a lick on the shoulder

"Very good, you will be a gifted medicine cat. Okay bye now" then my whole visions fades to black

I wake before sunrise as always, okay I found the marigold but there's not much. Now where are the cobwebs? "Looking for these?" I swear by starclan if I had turned around any quicker, my head would come off.

"Ja-Jayfeather what are you doing up so early? It's not even sunrise." I asked but I knew his answer.

"The question is what are _you _doing up, and where do you get these scratches?" he asked coolly. I don't if I should tell him or not, I gotta ask Earthspirit.

"_Hey Earthspirit I need to know if it's okay to tell Jayfeather the truth, I think I'm already busted." _We have this great idea so where able to communicate.

"_Yes you can, saves you from getting into more trouble." _I heard her whisper. She always knew what to say.

I took a deep breath and told Jayfeather everything. How I'm still training even though she's evil, but I know not to fall from her tricks. Also how I learnt a lot of things like hunting, battle moves and how to use my powers right.

"Thank you for being honest, but you should know better! We told you not to go mouse-brain." He told me sternly. I look at my paws in shame.

"I know, but where else am I gonna learn these things Jayfeather? I know she is the _bad _cat, she has been nothing but kind to me. I look at her and I know it's not an act." I can see that I made him see sense. But…

"And how may I ask do you know this?" and there it is.

"I don't know but it feels like I have a six sense, almost like I can _tell_ if someone is lying" I shiver thinking about it, way too creepy for me.

He seemed satisfied with my answer. "Well since where both up let's go collect some herbs, we are running low on marigold and horsetail, we should grab it before leaf-bare" he gives me a pointed look and I looked away embarrassed, because I was the one to use it.

We get up and pad out to our usual spot for marigold and horsetail. After a while I know something's wrong Jayfeather is never really this quiet, maybe he's angry that I lied to him. Who wouldn't be?

"Hey Jayfeather can we do some hunting" I say jokingly to lighten the mood.

My way of hunting is what most cats say as 'it just jumped into my paws' literally; I think it comes with being closer to nature than most. And Jayfeather's blind so… I would be a good asset in leaf-bare even if I'm a medicine cat.

It must have worked because he cracked a little smile "yes on the way back but first marigold" I nodded and set off to work.

Diamondpaw's pov

"Come diamondpaw, where going to patrol shadowclan borders." I was currently sharing tongues with my sister Sapphirepaw when I heard my mentor Dovewing call me.

"I'm coming! Bye Sapphirepaw." I race to my mentor. Me, Dovewing and firestar are heading out on patrol. I have never been to Shadowclan borders before! I hear they smell really bad, I don't wanna run into any of them.

When we get there Firestar flicks his tail to stop and be quiet. We hear a rustling in the bushes, I turn my ears to hear better.

"Hello firestar, lovely day today isn't it?" I heard a female voice purr.

"Hello shadowflame, yes indeed it is." He replied coolly, are they….friends? I walk over there to get a better view. There are 3 cats; a black and red she-cat, a golden yellow apprentice tom and a black tom with these cold blue eyes. Firestar is talking with the black and red she-cat called…. Shadowflame?

The golden tom looks at me as if he hasn't ever seen anything like me in the whole forest.

"Hey, I'm yarrowpaw a shadowclan apprentice. What's your name?" he has this deep voice, I feel like I can't say no to that face. "I'm diamondpaw one of the special 4, I am air" I said with all the confidence I can muster, he is such a handsome tom. Wait! What am I doing? I can't love him it's forbidden.

At first he's surprised but he covers it quickly, "Come on diamondpaw where leaving." I hear firestar I go to leave but yarrowpaw stops me. "Wait! Meet me near the gathering place at moon high, please?" he pleads

"o-okay see you" I stammer, he wants to meet me? Oh starclan what am I going to do?

"Yarrowpaw! Come were leaving" said the black tom I still don't know the name of.

"Coming moonfire! See you later diamondpaw" he whispered the last part to me.

We re-scented our markers before the petrol heads back to camp. And all I can think about is yarrowpaw.

Oh starclan what am I going to do. I thought not expecting an answer.

"_Follow your heart, it will never do you wrong." _I heard a she-cat told me as I rest.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

_**Thank you thank you thank you! I tried to not rush it as much, if you would like me to add something I will, if you want your character on put it in the review section but be warned there is only openings for rouges and (maybe)**____**a shadowclan cat or two and perhaps a couple of starclan cats if you really want. And we shall continue when we can bye-bye! **_


	5. our problems

_**Heya! I have to say I am sorry if you didn't get a chance to put your character up no one reviewed so I had to make up my own, I honestly thought people liked this enough to review, from now on every chapter at the end I will post a question thank you for your patience**_

_**Also when there is bold letters in brackets that's me putting a little input sincerely your writer.**_

_**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**_

Sapphirepaw's pov

I was at the lake practicing my water power when diamondpaw ran into me, bowling me over.

"Diamondpaw! What do you want I'm practicing?" I hissed, I was just starting to learn how to produce water from my paws.

"Oh Sapphirepaw I did something bad, and I'm not sure what to do" she sobbed, I put my tail on her shoulder to calm her.

"Tell me what you did and I'll see if I can help" Diamondpaw looks at me with her ghostly white eyes that were puffed red from crying.

"i-I agreed to meet a shadowclan apprentice at moon-high!" she sobbed, I freeze. Why would my sister do this? She should know better, breaking the warrior code like that! Well I have to make her feel better, I thought grumbly.

"Hey it's alright I'll cover for you tonight, but you must agree to never meet again" I told her sternly like a mentor, Diamondpaw looks like she's about to protest but decides against it.

"Alright I promise, thank you sis" she agreed a little unhappy. I gave her one more hug (**or what cats count as hugging) **before she bolted off to prepare to meet this cat.

I sigh; my sisters will always be little kits in my eyes, no responsibility for their actions. I mean Emeraldpaw is training with an evil she-cat; Rubypaw is distaining herself away from us ever more than usual planning some sort of revenge against all of us because we sided with Emeraldpaw and becoming more jealous, and Diamondpaw is meeting cats from other clans! I just don't know how to respond to it. It's tearing me from the inside out watching my sisters destroy their lives like that; it feels like I am the only sane one mean I gotta take more responsibility, and our father never really pays any attention to us ever since mother died half a moon ago.

Great now that I'm crying I won't be able to practise my water abilities (**might not make sense since you basically cry water but no Rubypaw cries water, it weakens her ability so Sapphirepaw cries air, emeraldpaw cries fire and diamondpaw cries earth, I know I no makes no sense, well I don't make sense so suck it up and read) **, I angrily padded back to camp to get some rest.

I wake in a green forest where prey is plentiful and there are many cats with stars in their pelt. Wait- am I in starclan?

"_Yes you are young one."_ I froze, this cat sounded just like me! Just then said cat came out of bushes, my blood turned to ice, she looks like me!

"W-who are you?" I stuttered, she gives me a warm smile

"_I am Waterpool your ancestor, the original cat with the water power. I am honoured to finally meet you Sapphirepaw."_ I was at a loss for words, oh my starclan another cat with my power!

"Actually it's an honour to meet _you _waterpool I thought I was the only one." I finally said, it's like wow another cat like me.

"_Come young Sapphirepaw we have a lot to learn about your power_" waterpool said and I followed her, my curiosity got the better of me.

What I didn't know is that this curiosity will get me killed soon.

Diamondpaw's pov

I sighed, it's almost moon-high and I'm getting nervous, what if I muck up and get caught? What it's a trap? I don't know how to react right now. What will I do if I fall in love? No I will not think like that, the last thing I need is to be weakened by my tears. I scoffed, who knew that my weakness is my tears it's pathetic.

I look to see the moon is almost at its peak. Well everyone's asleep might as well go now. I make my way through the dirt place, and I have to hold my breath it's that bad! I don't know how cat handle this smell sometimes.

Once I'm out I race through the forest with the wind in my fur…..My element, I smiled. It feels nice, sometimes I feel as though I should have been in windclan. Maybe I'll start my own clan, it would be…Airclan! Oh I can see it; all my cats would be like me. My thoughts were interrupted by me bowling over Yarrowpaw.

"Get off me you great lump! You weigh more than a Riverclan cat in Greenleaf!" he grumbled. Amusement glinting in his eyes. I returned it,

"No I think I'm quite comfortable here, plus it's not wise to call a she-cat fat I suggest you take that back." I faked hiss. I start tickling him before he gave.

"okay okay I give! I'm sorry for calling u fat! Just please stop this torture." Yarrowpaw begged and I hoped off him.

He starts nuzzling me in my side purring. I freeze. He isn't supposed to do that, but why do I feel…..good. without much control I start purring as well.

"Diamondpaw I have a confession, I love the way your eyes sparkle like the stars-" he began, oh no this can't be happening but I feels as though it was meant to. But that didn't make it any better.

"- the way your voice sounds like the birds in the morning, the way your pelt shimmers in the light. But most of all I love you."

I was awestruck, that was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. Now I know we were meant to be.

"I love you too, my sweet Yarrowpaw. I love you too." I admitted. I spent the night with my love.

Little did I know that, that night was the worst mistake I could make.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll ll

**Heeeeey everybody I am so sorry it took so long to update I got major writers block and my laptop was stuffing up any who here is todays question**

**What do you think happened that night with Yarrowpaw and Diamondpaw? 3 guesses and the first 2 don't count**


End file.
